Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War! is a crossover between various Cartoon Network mediums published by IDW Comics. Summary *'Issue One': The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory," and "Ed, Edd and Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! *'Issue Two': 'Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? *'Issue Three': Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan. *'Issue Four': The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? *'Issue Five': With the fate of worlds depending on them, destroying robots—even the powerful Doppelgangers—isn’t cutting it! Now Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter battle Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains! The wild cards in this conflict? The unlikely team-up of Mojo Jojo and Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy! *'Issue Six': Mojo-Jojo and Ed, Edd & Eddy--captured! Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter—overwhelmed by Aku, Vilgax and their Doppleganger army. The DeathStare—poised to destroy a world. The heroes are in trouble—so why would Aku and Vilgax attack each other? And, more important, who will win? One Shot Tie Ins Although Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (September, by Ivan Cohen), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson) are not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter. *'Johnny Bravo': There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City, and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! One of Aku's robots has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof...that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': After one of Aku's robots ends up merged with one of Vilgax's robots due to a malfunction, it lands at Endsville Elementary School in Endsville. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it and name it "Samuel", while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in their world. *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when one of Vilgax's robots known as "3XL", sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident Pixel? *'Cow and Chicken': Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... *'Codename: Kids Next Door': The KND discover something even worse than parents, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, editors, or even asparagus, when they get caught up in the Super Secret Crisis War! Challenged to a fight by one of Aku's robots, the KND find they're in an impossible situation: win and they're transported Aku's space station. But lose and... well, they're goners! What's a collection of underage operatives for a super secret global organization to do? Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Humungousaur *Vilgax *Computron's Minions *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo Goo GaGa *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father Trivia *Each Issue will have it's own variant cover. Variants done by Troy Little connect to form one 2x3 cover. *The "League of Extraordinary Villains" is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Alan Moore. Gallery (1) SSCW.jpg|Issue 1 Cover A Issue 1 Cover B.jpg|Issue 1 Cover B SUPER SECRET CRISIS WAR! Issue 2.jpg|Issue 2 Cover A CN-SSCW03-cvr-8521e.jpg|Issue 3 Cover A (4) SSCW.jpg|Issue 4 Cover A (5) SSCW.jpg|Issue 5 Cover A (6) SSCW.jpg|Issue 6 Cover A SSCW Johnny Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot SSCW Billy & Mandy.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvr-a8adc.jpg|Foster's One Shot Cow and Chicken One Shot.jpg|Cow & Chicken One Shot SSCW KND.jpg|KND One Shot CN-SSCW01-cvrSUB-copy-984d0.jpg|Issue 1 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW02-cvrSUB-a0bc1.jpg|Issue 2 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW03-cvrSUB-d675f.jpg|Issue 3 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW04-cvrSUB-8a103.jpg|Issue 4 Interlocking Cover Issue 5 Sub Cover.jpg|Issue 5 Interlocking Cover Issue 6 Retailer Incetive.jpg|Issue 6 Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW-JB01-cvrSUB-116af.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW-Grim-cvrSUB-72e39.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot Interlocking Cover CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvrSUB-61c02.jpg|Foster's One Shot Interlocking Cover Cow and Chicken Sub Cover.jpg|Cow & Chicken One Shot Interlocking Cover SSCW_Comic_Con.jpg|SDCC Exclusive 3914508-01-ri.jpg|Issue 1 Retailer Incentive 3994677-02-ri.jpg|Issue 2 Retailer Incentive 4058389-03-ri.jpg|Issue 3 Retailer Incentive CN-SSCW04-cvrRI-97adc.jpg|Issue 4 Retailer Incentive Issue 5 Retailer Incentive.jpg|Issue 5 Retailer Incentive Johnny Bravo One Shot RI Cover.jpg|Johnny Bravo One Shot Retailer Incentive Cover SSCW TGAOB&M 02 B.jpg|Billy and Mandy One Shot Retailer Incentive Cover CN-SSCW-Fosters-cvrRI-9f993.jpg|Foster's One Shot Retailer Incentive 4171637-01-ri.jpg|Cow & Chicken One Shot Retailer Incentive SSCW KND 02.jpg|KND One Shot Retailer Incentive SamuraiJack05-cvrRE-d7397.jpg|Samurai Jack #5 Retailer Exclusive SSCW Dexter 01.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #1 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter 02.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #2 Retailer Incentive Dexter's Laboratory Retailer Incentive.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #3 Retailer Incentive Dexter's Laboratory Retailer Incentive (2).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #4 Retailer Incentive Ben_10_Derek_Charm.jpg|Derek Charm Sketches - Super Secret Crisis War SSCW Colour ALL.jpg|Promotional artwork: all main characters One Shot inter-coonected covers.jpg|One Shot Inter-locking cover Errors * In issue four of the series, Ben says Vilgrax instead of Vilgax. References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Crossover Category:Comic Books